yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Smith
Apperance He possesses extremely light blue eyes that seem to be almost transparent or pure crystals if you will. He has short shoulder length blue hair that slightly covers his right side of his face. Just under his right eye is a tattoo that says “love” in Chinese characters. He stands about 5’11 and weighs about 170lbs. He is wearing a white scarf around his neck that has a black trim. It slightly covers his nose and mouth and casually hangs off of the right side of his shoulder. He is wearing a white shirt that has a V-neck which is covered by a half hoodie. The hoodie is black with a solid black trim. He is wearing casual black pants that are easy to maneuver in and casual black shoes to match. On his right hand is a tribal engraving that looks as if someone or something drew seals on him. fate-zero-archer.jpg taskmaster__final_by_artstudio-d4aghya.jpg Behavior/Personality He’s mostly a loner and never opens up to anyone. The only person that he has ever opened up to is Max. Max raised him and taught him everything he knows. He rarely likes working in groups and only takes orders from Max. If however he does talk to you its brief and about a mission or objective. Slade is a renegade and is always on the move. For some reason he always keeps him sniper with him wherever he goes. Majority of the time he is always at some high vantage point of the city, looking down on it and it always thinking. The most effective way of getting in contact with him would be to use the ear piece that Max gave him. Although it may never seem that he isn’t around, he is simply watching you from a distance. Also if you wish to earn his respect you must simply beat him in a duel. Occupation/Class Occupation: Trinity of Sin Rank: Warrior Fighting Style Dou-''' '''The word "Dou" means motion. A Dou type martial artist uses his/her anger to exceed his/her limits. As such, they tend to be aggressive in combat, and very rarely strays from the offensive. At some cases, they are even bestial, as seen with Miu and Kisara, after receiving intense emotional pain and frustation, respectively. Users seem to rely heavily on instincts and brute strength when fighting. Dou fighters have a technique for reading the opponent's movements which relies on exciting themselves that's an equivalent to a Sei fighter's Ryusui Seikuken. A Dou fighter focuses on making their ki "explode" after channelling it through a target to deal damage. According to the manga, Apachai, Sakaki, and Miu are all Dou types. It appears that Dou types are more prone to move onto the path of Satsui no Hadou(Dark Energy), because they fight with anger, and can hardly control themselves when fighting. However, Keyth Tasanagi, Keyome Tasanagi, Drankin and Zetsui Ryukiri. Have all shown signs of control with there dark hadou despite its dark nature. Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to''mimic'' properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: Weapon of Choice Angels abilities: It can take Chi directly from its primary user, amplify it, and incase the bullets, making phasing through impossible. It has two variations (First) Bolt action sniper with 3x zoom capabilities. The scope itself has four variations which are normal, night vision, thermal, and Chi. Chi scope is specifically made to detect any signature of chi with in a five mile radius. Defects are: Longer firing rate and reload time (Second) Full auto. Full auto mode is compatible with the scope on top. Defects are: Decreased accuracy and overheating. Special ability: When filled with enough Chi, the bullet has the ability to explode on impact with in a thousand foot radius, obliterating any and everything in its range. Angel weighs in at 13 pounds 7 ounces which makes mobility extremely easy. Angel is a modified .50 caliber military issued black metallic sniper rifle that is suppressed. Angel is an extension of its user and can levitate to its user by using chi. It’s only compatible with one living user at a time. Angel is also flash suppressed so her shots cannot be seen. Angel also has a Chi supply storage that the user can use to either regain Chi or maximize the users Chi. There are four bullet variations which are: Scatter shots, Chi shots, and Guided shots. Scatter shots are a form of Chi shots but its soul purpose is to interrupt the flow of Chi between the body and mind which temporarily stops the chi flow of its victims in combat. Chi shots are created of the users Chi itself in bullet form and is designed to weaken the Chi flow and cause physical harm. Guided shots are shots that can be led to victims by using the crosshairs on the scope. The bullets themselves are regular but incased in Chi to give them a longer range. Angels modifications allow it to not have bullet drop as well anime_sniper_girl_wallpaper_by_nolan989890-d5ejwns.jpg bao-sniper-rifle.jpg Speedy: Speedy is a modified glock 18 hand held pistol that’s military issued. It’s solid black with a black metallic paint on the slide of the gun. There are two variations of this pistol which are semi/select fire and full auto. If needed the user can attach a scope to it and increase the range. Speedy weighs about 6 pounds 3 ounces and is very mobile. These features make it great for short range combat and med combat as well. Speedy is a Chi based weapon which runs fully off of one’s body. The gun is as strong as you make it or the amount of Chi is pulsed into it. The weapon is only compatible with one living user at a time. The shots are suppressed and flash suppressed. Speedy also has the ability to emit an electromagnetic pulse (EMP) to interfere with electronic equipment. One of the amazing features about this weapon is that there is no clip to reload. Once your Chi is low, the weapon becomes insufficient but maintaining your Chi and the weapon almost unstoppable 11fb4dec597d0e8f2fc8e052d63fd650.jpg Equilibrium: This is merely a swords hilt until the flow of Chi is emitted into it, thus creating the blade itself. The blades length varies because there can be all kinds of level of Chi given to it. The blades potential is endless and power is questionable. Once the user begins to expel Chi into the blade, the bond cannot be broken between the two or the consequences could be catastrophic for its user. The blade has the ability to slash through most solid objects with ease and vaporize smaller objects it may come into contact with, such as projectiles. The blade is more or less powered also by emotions and the good or evil within the user. If the evil outweighs the good, the Chi flow will be a pure demonic black. And if the good outweighs the evil it will be a pure angelic white. When the user is balanced or at equilibrium the Chi flow should show as a metallic silver or foggy grey. This blade is one of a kind and seems to have a conscious of its own. It wants you to use it but the more you latch onto it the more interior damage it does to the body. The blade also increases ones equilibrium, making their balance, agility, and speed stronger and more focused. With training, one can learn to master the blade and hold it as long as he wanted, also sending him into another power stage gilgamesh.jpg Background I was only ten years old when they came. When those bastards broke into my home and made me do the unthinkable to my parents. They looked me in my eyes and told me to pull the trigger or they would on all three of us. As the tears began rolling down my face when the gun was placed in my hand I could feel my heart beating through my ears. As I looked my mother in the eyes one last time I could see the fear in her, not for her but for me. Behind me stood one of the three men that broke into my home. He held his gun to the back of my head and told me I have two seconds to pull the trigger before he did. I quickly blank before squeezing the trigger. All I could remember was watching her body fall limp and bleeding all over after a loud bang sound. The men laughed and told me that I had one more and they would leave. I slowly shifted the gun in my father’s direction and looked him dead in the eyes. He had fear written all over his face. I quickly pulled the trigger and watched the bullet penetrate his forehead. His body fell limp as well. Suddenly the tears stopped falling from my face and I turned around toward the men and watched as they looked at me and took off their masks slowly. “Keep the gun” One of them said as they all turned away and simply walked out of my life. Before they walked out of the house of course I pulled the trigger on them, but there were no more bullets in the gun. Just false hope, but that was seven years ago and sense then I haven’t spoken sense. Seeing that I was on my own at such a young age, I turned to a life of crime. For seven years I robbed others and stole. It wasn’t the life I wanted but it was the one that was dealt to me. For seven years I worked on my speed, silence, and strength and I thought to myself everyday “I will never again be useless” While robbing someone I assume they were X military or had some kind of weapons permit because there seemed to be a sniper just lying in their living room. I quickly placed it in a nearby case and simply left the building. I thought that taking this was all I needed. One day walking down the street at night I bumped into this man who appeared to be different. I suppose he could see the frustration and pain on my face because he looked at me with calm eyes and said something to me that changed my life and who I am now. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Sensory System Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Gen 3 Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot